


Cancelled Plans

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub overtones, Jealous partners, Multi, NSFW, Possessive partners, Threesome, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42





	Cancelled Plans

You hadn’t even made it to the door before he was on you, the thundering severity you’d dealt with the last several minutes giving way to a primal possessiveness.  Loki pushed you up against the wall face first as he held your hands above your head. You’d never seen him so fired up before, and a rush of heat flooded your core.

 

“Do you have any idea what the Winchesters are going to want to do to you when you walk in wearing this dress?”  He demanded.

 

You bit your lip, swallowing a sarcastic  _ kind of the point _ .  How else were you supposed to distract the hunters?  By setting yourself on fire?

 

“What are  _ you _ going to do?”  You baited. “Tell me to go upstairs and change or else I’m grounded?”

 

“Oh, I have all sorts of ideas on what should be done with you...”  He rocked his hips against yours, his erection digging firmly into your ass as his lips began a hungry descent of your neck.  For once, he wasn’t teasing you, a predatory air devouring you along with his mouth. Every one of your senses stood at attention, adrenaline mixing with desire as he found your pulse and sucked hair, immediately marking you.  

 

A flutter of wings filled the electrifying silence, and the god growled at the sudden interruption.

 

“What’s the hold up?”  Gabriel hissed, irritation flaring as he took in the scene before him.

 

“It’s off,” Loki declared. “She’s staying here.”

 

The archangels hands moved to his hips.  “Are you kidding? An hour ago this was the best idea you’d heard in a century.”

 

“An hour ago she wasn’t wearing  _ this _ .”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, prepared to counter with how that was the lamest excuse in the history of lame excuses.  His features steadily darkened, however, as they landed on your dress, dropping to the low cut necklace, down to your bare thighs, before landing on the knee high boots you’d chosen to tie the whole thing together.    

 

“That’s a little overkill, don’t you think?”  You knew him well enough to recognize that this wasn’t a question, but a statement, gold glinting dangerously at the hint of red that peeked out from beneath the bottom.  “And is that what I  _ think _ it is?”

 

“The nice lace underwear we got her just for us?”  Loki cut in, pulling you back from the wall and turning you to face his frowning counterpart. “Yes.  It is.”

 

He pulled your hands down behind your head, your elbows stretching up toward the ceiling and pushing your chest out.  “What do you propose we do about that?”

 

Gabriel stepped forward, hands searing as they landed at your hips and grabbed a fist full of the fabric.  He dragged it up a few inches before releasing it, his touch whispering  _ mine _ along your sides before palming your breasts.  Without warning the matching lingerie set disappeared, his thumbs brushing over your nipples which had pleasure sparking through you.  You arched into his touch, a breathy moan escaping as his grace slipped down between your legs, easing along your folds, cupping your mound, teasing over every part of your sex except your clit.  

 

“I’d say someone is asking for a reminder of who they belong to,” Gabriel tsked, his physical touch vanishing as he reached down to undo his belt.  

 

“On your knees, sweetheart,” he commanded as Loki released your arms.  “... And don’t make me ask twice.” 

 


End file.
